El Diario Perdido de Pacifica Northwest
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: "Apuesto a que el señor triángulo es un mago muy famoso en el lugar de dónde proviene. Desde que recuerdo, él siempre ha podido hacer cosas asombrosas que nadie más puede... Nunca había conocido a nadie más con la forma de una figura geométrica. ¡Lo quiero mucho, señor triángulo!"
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de comenzar a leer este fic hay varias cosas importantes a tomar en cuenta si ya has leído más de mis trabajos o sí esta es la primera vez que lo haces y te encontraste con este fic de mera casualidad hurgando entre los rincones de Fanfiction o Wattpad.

Lo primero a tener en cuenta antes de empezar es que esta es una precuela de otros dos fics míos que ya había venido trabajando. Este fic es una precuela de "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest", el cual a su vez es una precuela de "La Novia de Dipper".

En términos sencillos la cosa está así:

 **El Diario Perdido de Pacifica Northwest - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest - La Novia de Dipper**

Ahora, sí te encontraste con este fic antes que los otros dos, te recomiendo que no comiences a leer este, porqué te quedaras con cara de "wa da faq is this shit". Sí lo deseas, puedes comenzar con alguno de los otros dos. No es necesario seguirlos cronológicamente. Caso contrario a este, ya que pasaran cosas que aún los que ya han leído el resto les hará alzar una ceja o ambas.

Aclaro. En este momento, el fic "La Novia de Dipper" aún no está terminado. Como saben, lo actualizo cada dos semanas, pero el diario perdido contiene curiosidades acerca de la vida de Pacifica que serán explotadas en "La Novia de Dipper" conforme se acerca el final de este.

Bueno, lo siguiente va para quienes ya se encuentren leyendo "La Novia de Dipper". Este nuevo fic es bastante extraño hasta para mí. Así que se encontrarán con cosas que tal vez no les encuentren mucho sentido. También habrá cameos importantes y más referencias a Gravity Falls. Además, en este fic, Pacifica acaba de cumplir los seis años de edad, de modo que la narrativa es contada desde la perspectiva de una pequeña niña de su edad. Aparte, para darle más realismo, cada capítulo estará acompañado por una imagen alusiva al mismo, realizada en paint por mi pequeña sobrina de ahora 7 años de edad, quién es una gran fan de Gravity Falls y de mi fic La Novia de Dipper, y que además se ofreció voluntariamente a contribuir con esta historia.

 **(¡Ojo! Las imágenes solo estarán disponibles visualmente para quienes estén leyendo esto en Wattpad, o que se encuentren siguiendo mi página de facebook: "JaviSuzumiya", ya que lamentablemente el formato de fanfiction no me permite subir imágenes)**

Una última cosa. Este es un fic realmente corto y que únicamente contará con 5 capítulos, los cuales estaré subiendo los días viernes durante las próximas 5 semanas. Vuelvo y repito, este fic tiene como propósito complementar a mis otros dos fics. Así que los capítulos también serán de tamaño súper mini.

Por ahora solo resta esperar a que les guste y sí les nace del corazón dejarme un comentario o favorito o lo que gusten. No subiré notas entre cada capítulo ya que arruinaría la experiencia de estar leyendo un diario.

Nos vemos en 5 semanas o en 5 capítulos después para los comentarios finales. ¡Chao!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Octubre 11, 2006**

Querido diario,

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Annie, y el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños número 6.

Estoy muy feliz. El señor triángulo me regaló este libro en el que ahora puedo dibujar y escribir todas las cosas que se me ocurran. Creo que me lo dio porqué a él no le gusta que pinte sobre las paredes de su casa con mis crayones. El se molesta mucho cuando lo hago, se pone rojo como si hubiera comido mucho picante.

Es muy divertido vivir con el señor triángulo. Lo quiero mucho señor triángulo.

Como parte de la celebración por mi sexto cumpleaños, el señor triángulo me llevó con él a conocer su trabajo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero él es capaz de entrar en las mentes de las personas con solo darles la mano, para luego cumplirles cualquier deseo que ellas quieran, siempre y cuando la persona le entregue algo a cambio.

Apuesto a que el señor triángulo es un mago muy famoso en el lugar de dónde proviene. Desde que recuerdo, él siempre ha podido hacer cosas asombrosas que nadie más puede.

Cuando lo conocí, él me dijo que era un extranjero, pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué él se ve tan diferente del resto de las personas? Nunca había conocido a nadie más con la forma de una figura geométrica.

Bueno, no importa la forma que tenga, es gracias a él que aún sigo viva y también es gracias a él que por primera vez tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Siempre le estaré agradecida al señor triángulo.

¡El señor triángulo es el mejor!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Noviembre 4, 2006**

Querido diario,

Ha pasado un mes desde que me mudé a la casa del señor triángulo y cada día es más divertido que el anterior.

El día de ayer, una de esas personas que hicieron un trato con él se negó a pagar su parte, así que el señor triángulo le dio su merecido y lo convirtió en cenizas.

Al principio me sentí mal por ese otro señor, pero el señor triángulo me dijo que era una persona mala y que debía sufrir por su osadía... No sé bien lo que significa esa palabra, pero sí era una persona mala, entonces me da gusto que el señor triángulo se haya hecho cargo de él.

Fue divertido verlo gritando y suplicando mientras su piel ardía lentamente.

Nadie se burla así del señor triángulo, él es una persona muy buena que solo busca ayudar a los demás. Lo que los demás no saben es que sí no hubiera sido por él, yo aún seguiría en las calles, buscando algo para comer en los botes de basura.

A veces me pregunto que habrá sucedido con mis verdaderos padres. El señor triángulo me ha dicho que se hartaron de mi y que por eso me desecharon.

Antes de que el señor triángulo me adoptara, todos los días miraba a los demás niños junto a sus padres, divirtiéndose en el parque, o llevándolos a la escuela. Me ponía triste y lloraba mucho porqué en vez de tener a una familia que me quisiera, tenía que buscar la manera de sobrevivir, comiendo cosas podridas que los restaurantes desechaban y durmiendo dentro de una cajita de cartón.

Es por eso que siempre le estaré agradecida al señor triángulo. El me salvó sin pedirme nada a cambio. Sé que él nunca leerá esto, pero lo quiero mucho, señor triángulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Diciembre 25, 2006**

Querido diario,

Hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

El día de hoy, el señor triángulo y yo celebramos la llegada de la navidad a pesar de que a él parece no agradarle mucho la idea. Me pregunto sí en el lugar de donde viene no hay nada parecido. Yo creo que eso es absurdo, todos deben amar la navidad. Nadie debe quedar exento. O al menos eso creía yo...

Según el señor triángulo, la navidad no es más que una festividad vacía, dónde celebran el nacimiento de un falso dios y que algún día la humanidad aprenderá a alabarlo a él en su lugar. Además, él me ha dicho que ese panzón vestido de rojo no es más que otra farsa con la cual manipulan a los niños tontos como yo.

No sé bien a qué se refería con todo eso, pero eso no importa, ya que al final pudo convencer a muchas niñas de distintos vecindarios de darme sus juguetes o de lo contrario las atormentaría por las noches haciéndolas tener pesadillas. Recuerdo que en la navidad pasada mi regalo de navidad fue el cadáver de un ratón. Fue divertido hasta que un gato me lo arrebató.

Pero hablando de navidades pasadas, esta es la primera de ellas que no celebro estando solita en las calles con mucho, mucho frio. Esta vez el señor triángulo me dio un abrigador suéter con un bonito estampado de llama.

Una vez leí en un libro que las llamas son las más grandes guerreras de la naturaleza. Es extraño, pero el señor triángulo insistió que el símbolo de la llama está muy ligado a mí. No sé porqué habrá dicho eso...

Como sea, al final del día, el señor triángulo me dio un poco de ponche caliente con sabor a frutas y me leyó un pequeño cuento antes de dormir, aunque él no sabe que aún sigo despierta escribiendo esto, jiji.

Además, tenía que terminar el regalo de navidad del señor triángulo. No sabía bien que podía darle, así que le hice un pequeño dibujo de ambos especial para la ocasión. Espero que le guste. Se lo daré mañana porque por ahora ya es hora de ir dormir y se molestará sí descubre que aun sigo despierta. ¡Lo quiero mucho señor triángulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Febrero 5, 2007**

Querido diario,

El día de hoy el señor triángulo me contó un poco acerca de su lugar de origen. Él me dijo que en el lugar de dónde proviene, las personas son muy similares a él físicamente. No me imagino un lugar en el que todos tengan aspecto de figura geométrica. Debe ser muy divertido aunque el señor triángulo no piense así.

En cambio, el me dijo que en ese lugar la vida era muy aburrida. Las personas tenían una mentalidad plana, con pensamientos planos y sueños planos, así que tuvo que liberarlos. No sabía que el señor triángulo fuera un libertador. Hizo todo eso por toda esa gente. Por eso lo admito tanto.

Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, el también mencionó algo sobre un libro que estaba buscando. Dijo que con la ayuda de ese libro podría tomar el control... No sé bien que quiso decir con eso, ya que tampoco quise preguntarle, pero por primera vez desde que vivo con el señor triángulo, sentí mucho miedo... Aunque tal vez sea solo mi imaginación.

Luego, llegada la tarde, el señor triángulo y yo fuimos a buscar a más personas desesperadas con las cuales pudiera hacer un trato. El centro comercial de Piedmont en el estado de California fue nuestro siguiente destino.

Me dio un rico helado de vainilla y me dijo que lo esperara en una banca mientras buscaba a nuevos clientes. Mientras lo hacía, conocí a un simpático niño con el cual platiqué por varios minutos mientras su mamá hacía las compras. Él me contó que tenía una hermana gemela de su misma edad y que le gustaba leer todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural. Creo que a él le gustaría mucho conocer al señor triángulo. Aunque no lo mencioné, ya que el señor triángulo podría enojarse.

Lo importante es que hoy hice un nuevo amigo, aunque me es un poco difícil recordar su nombre... Lo que sé es que empieza con la letra "D". Así que solo lo llamaré "Niño D", Es un niño muy lindo y gentil. Sí tuviera la oportunidad me casaría con él cuando sea grande, jiji.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Marzo 17, 2007**

No sé qué pasó... No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué el señor triángulo se deshizo de mí?

El día de hoy parecía ser como cualquier otro, hasta que de repente, el señor triángulo me dijo que iríamos a visitar a unas personas que vivían en un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls en el estado de Oregón. Nunca había oído hablar de él.

Al llegar, lo primero que vi fue una enorme mansión que se alzaba sobre una colina, me asusté mucho cuando supe que era ahí a dónde nos dirigíamos. El señor triángulo me dijo que le pertenecía a la familia Northwest. (Creo que lo escribí bien...) Pero más bien parecía sacada de uno de los cuentos de terror que a veces me lee el señor triángulo antes de dormir.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la mansión, el señor triángulo me entregó un pedazo de papel con una frase escrita en él: **"Nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo te restan 4 años"**. No sé qué quiso decir, pero me dijo que se lo entregara a la persona que abriera la puerta.

Luego, de una manera inexplicable, el señor triángulo decidió marcharse sin darme ninguna otra explicación. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hizo...?

Lo próximo que recuerdo, fue haber visto el rostro de un hombre alto y lúgubre al momento de abrir las puertas de la mansión. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo... Tenía deseos de correr y de llorar... Pero mis músculos no me obedecieron. A continuación, el hombre se acercó hacia mí y tomó la nota que el señor triángulo me había dado. Luego de leerla, el hombre puso un gesto de preocupación y tiró de mi brazo para llevarme con él hacia el interior de la mansión a pesar de mi llanto... Estaba muerta de miedo.

No entiendo nada... ¿Por qué? El señor triángulo no hizo nada para evitar que ese hombre me llevara con él. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ya no me quiere? Nunca he sido una niña mala. He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido y siempre le he demostrado mi cariño y mi gratitud por haberme salvado la vida hace unos meses... ¿Por qué señor triángulo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Momentos después, ese hombre feo me dijo que él ahora sería mi nuevo papá y que ahora tendría que vivir con él en esa mansión tan fría y que mi nombre sería a partir de ahora: Pacifica Northwest. No quiero estar aquí, quiero estar con el señor triángulo... Estoy llorando... Quiero que alguien me explique qué está pasando... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me pasa esto...? Ya no quiero... No quiero...

Lo último que recuerdo del día de hoy, fue que ese hombre estaba hablando con otros hombres que usaban capuchas de color rojo... No sé que querían pero escuché algo de borrar la memoria de alguien. Sí estaban hablando de mí, creo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por mi misma siendo una niña pequeña, así que ocultaré estas páginas de mi diario, para que alguien las encuentre algún día y sepan todo lo que me hicieron.

 **Actualización, 2:34 AM**

Acabo de tener una pesadilla... Mi corazón duele y mi nariz sangra... No sé sí lo que acabo de soñar sea verdad o no, pero a quién encuentre las páginas de este diario... Te lo suplico... Por favor... No debes permitir que el señor triángulo llegué a encontrar lo que se esconde por debajo de la mansión... Sí llega hasta esa cosa... Todos moriremos... El señor triángulo es malo... El señor triángulo es un monstruo... Quiere asesinarnos a todos... Sí tan solo pudieran ver lo que yo he visto...

 **Actualización, 3:17 AM**

Me siento indefensa sin nadie en quién confiar... Me siento sola y triste... ¿Por qué juegan conmigo de esa manera...? ¿Qué les he hecho...? Lo único que quiero es ser feliz... No quiero ser la marioneta de nadie... No quiero estar aquí... Alguien ayúdeme... Por favor... Niño D... Ayúdame... Por favor...

 **Última Actualización, 3: 46 AM**

Mis recuerdos son la respuesta...


	7. Comentarios Finales

Bien, es así como luego de 5 semanas este súper mini fanfic ha llegado a su fin.

Sí, tal vez se queden con ganas de saber más, pero esto apenas fue una pequeña parte del oscuro pasado de la pobre de Paz. Por el momento solo hemos visto la inusual manera en la que Bill cuidó de ella siendo una niña pequeña. Aunque francamente no me fiaría de ese triángulo.

Además, Pacifica nos narró su desafortunada y a la vez afortunada llegada a la mansión Northwest y de porqué ella no recuerda nada de lo sucedido. Sí, la sociedad del ojo cegado ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. ¿Recuerdan el capítulo de la serie en su segunda temporada dónde precisamente Dipper y el resto logran desmantelarla? Bueno, pues uno de los frascos que se alcanzan a apreciar en el fondo tiene el nombre de Pacifica Northwest. Digamos que en mi historia, ese frasco contiene estos recuerdos, así como otros más que son aún más oscuros, pero que de momento dejaremos como un misterio.

Sí se preguntan el porqué digo que fue afortunada su llegada a la mansión, esto es porqué de no haber sido así, entonces nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a su "niño D". ¿Se imaginan si ambos se enteran de que ya se habían conocido en el pasado?

Tal vez aún tengan varias dudas, pero estas se resolverán poco a poco en los últimos capítulos de La Novia de Dipper. Así que de momento solo me queda desear de corazón que este fic tan extraño haya sido de su agrado. Espero verlos y verlas en los otros fics que tengo en emisión. ¡Chao!


End file.
